In recent years, a tablet-type information terminal is installed on a shopping cart to provide a customer with various kinds of information, such as an offer for a recommended commodity, a coupon for discounting a commodity price, and a store map.
However, in such a conventional system, the information to be provided needs to be managed by each store, which puts a burden on the store side in terms of workloads and costs for preparing and updating the information.